Problem: First consider the expression for: The sum of $5$ and the product of $-6$ and $x$. Now select the answer that matches the following: $5$ plus the quantity of $-2$ times that expression
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-6$ and $x$ $-6 \times x = \color{orange}{-6x}$ What is the sum of $5$ and $-6x$ $-6x$ $ + 5$ What is the quantity of $-2$ times that expression $-2 \times (-6x + 5) = \color{orange}{-2(-6x+5)}$ What is $5$ plus $\color{orange}{-2(-6x+5)}$ $-2(-6x+5)$ $ + 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-2(-6x+5)+5$.